Hakuoh
|Image = 200px |Civilization = Light |Voice Actors = (Season 1) (Season 1.5) (Season 3) 皆川 純子 (All seasons)|Season 1) |Signature = Urth, Purifying Elemental Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality White Knight HEAVEN, Lord of Spirits Five Star As White: Alphadios, Lord of Spirits (Manga only) Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia }} Hakuoh is a character in the anime and manga series. His name loosely translates to "White Phoenix", which also reveals what deck theme he uses: the Light Civilization. Personality Hakuoh has a habit of holding back to toy with his opponents until he has one or two shields remaining before taking things seriously and turns things around with a single turn. Anime Season 1 Hakuoh is the strongest duelist shown at the temple. He mainly uses cards from the Light Civilization in his deck, and is also the leader of the White Soldiers. He never enters tournaments as he is the head of the temple and had never lost a game before Shobu. In order to duel against Hakuoh, a duelist must obtain 50 tokens from many duelists in a free-for-all challenge and also to defeat the four temple Guardians. Before Hakuoh was turned evil by the Master, he was a nice person and a great duelist who enjoyed playing for fun. After his duel with Shobu where he lost, he joined Shobu's group of friends. Hakuoh first appeared in episode 6 (Wok on the Wildside) of the first season of the Duel Masters Anime, when he had a match with a duelist from china, To-Ban-Jan. To-Ban-Jan used a Fire Civilization deck that was similar to Shobu's deck. Hakuoh managed to defeat To-Ban-Jan easily in their duel. Duel Masters Versus He appears as a teenager in Shobu's flashback in episode 46 when Katta Kirifuda read his thoughts through the letter. Even Shobu was reminded of Hakuoh through Lucifer despite his memory loss. Deck Hakuoh's deck is focused on Light civilization creatures, summoning creatures with high power and the Blocker ability as well as tapping opponent creatures. Because light blockers usually can attack other creatures, but not players, Hakuoh uses tapping cards to enable his blockers to take down his opponent's creatures as well as block his enemy's attacks. He also uses Diamond Cutter to enable his blockers to attack players to speed up their defeat. In Season 2 when he was in the Shobu's group he started to also use some of the Nature Civilization and multicolored cards in his deck. In the end of this season he was captured by Zakira and became brainwashed. He was then told about the tragic story of his mother, and how Shobu's group was the cause of everything and that Shobu's group was also holding him back. In Season 3, he appeared in the persona known as "White", and started to use Darkness Civilization cards in his deck. Season 1 Light Civilization: *2x Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *Hanusa, Radiance Elemental *Urth, Purifying Elemental *Senatine Jade Tree *2x Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian *Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian *4x Reusol, the Oracle *2x Screaming Sunburst *2x Diamond Cutter *3x Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *2x Holy Awe *2x Kolon, the Oracle *Syforce, Aurora Elemental *Miele, Vizier of Lightning *La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian *Phal Eega, Dawn Guardian *Dracobarrier *Solar Ray *Emerald Grass *Moonlight Flash *2x Ballas, Vizier of Electrons *Frei, Vizier of Air *Aeris, Flight Elemental *Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic *Gran Gure, Space Guardian }} Urth and Hanusa were cards that were gifted to him from his mother, as well as his main trump cards. Sacred Lands In the English season 2 of Duel Masters, Hakuoh's deck was more based on evolution creatures such as Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits, Kuukai, Finder of Karma and Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic, though he kept most of the cards from his Duel Masters Season 1: Episode Listing|Season 1 deck, the only additions he made being: Light Civilization: *2x Ballas, Vizier of Electrons *Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic *Aeris, Flight Elemental *Kuukai, Finder of Karma *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *2x La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian *Miele, Vizier of Lightning *Re Bil, Seeker of Archery *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *Larba Geer, the Immaculate }} Duel Masters Charge In the Duel Masters Charge season, Hakuoh changes his deck a few times. Light Civilization: *Nastasha, Channeler of Suns *Holy Awe *2x Kolon, the Oracle *Urth, Purifying Elemental *Ballas, Vizier of Electrons *Arc Bine, the Astounding *2x Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian *Ladia Bale, the Inspirational *Ra Vu, Seeker of Lightning *Senatine Jade Tree *2x Sol Galla, Halo Guardian *2x Kanesill, the Explorer *Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian *Protective Force *Solar Ray *Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic *Kaemira, the Oracle }} During the Duel Masters movie, Hakuoh used new deck based on his vortex evolution card Aura Pegassus. He used both Light and Nature Civilization cards. Light Civilization: *2x Belmol, the Explorer *Kolon, the Oracle *Urth, Purifying Elemental Nature Civilization: *Faerie Life Multicolored: *Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life *Spectral Horn Glitalis }} His battle arena tournament deck began as a Light and Water deck based on creatures with the 15px Blocker ability that is based on summoning Alcadeias. He added Water Civilization cards to his deck because he thought that he needed more draw power. Light Civilization: *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *Ballas, Vizier of Electrons *2x Holy Awe *Ikaz, the Spydroid *2x Kizar Basiku, the Outrageous *2x Kolon, the Oracle *Miele, Vizier of Lightning *Petrova, Channeler of Suns *2x Rain of Arrows *Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *Solar Ray *Urth, Purifying Elemental Water Civilization: *2x Aquan Multicolored: *3x Miraculous Snare *3x Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua }} Later in the season, when he was able to duel again, Hakuoh began to use Light and Nature cards. His main trump cards and then discovered to be an Awakening Card is Alphadios, Lord of Spirits. Light Civilization: *Aeris, Flight Elemental *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *Alphadios, Lord of Spirits *2x Elupheus, Lord of Spirits *Holy Awe x2 *Kolon, the Oracle *Marshias, Spirit of the Sun *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *2x Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *2x Valkyer, Starstorm Elemental Nature Civilization: *Bronze-Arm Tribe Multicolored: *Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life *Skysword, the Savage Vizier }} After he was turned into White he dueled Mimi, using Light and Nature deck focusing on adding mana to summon Alphadios, Lord of Spirits. Light Civilization: *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *Alphadios, Lord of Spirits *Holy Awe *Miele, Vizier of Lightning *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *2x Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *Valkyer, Starstorm Elemental Nature Civilization: *2x Bronze-Arm Tribe *Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie *Shaman Broccoli Multicolored: *Skysword, the Savage Vizier }} While he was White he dueled Kokujo, he added many Cross Gears into his deck. His trump card was still Alphadios, Lord of Spirits. Light Civilization: *Arissa, Apostle of the Holy Strike x2 *Rustle, Apostle of the Waltz *Jil Warka, Time Guardian x2 *Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force *Shining Defense *Punish Hold *Aeris, Flight Elemental *Alphadios, Lord of Spirits Nature Civilization: *Octillion Force *Powered Stallion *2x Bronze-Arm Tribe *Hunter, the Invoked Multicolored: *4x Skysword, the Savage Vizier *2x Grand Cross Catastrophe }} Zero Duel Masters His deck was based on powerful blockers and evolution creatures like Larba Geer and Alcadeias. He uses less cost and more efficient tap cards. Light Civilization: *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *Bonds of Justice *Hanusa, Radiance Elemental *Larba Geer, the Immaculate *Magris, Vizier of Magnetism *2x Messa Bahna, Expanse Guardian *Miele, Vizier of Lightning *Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *Super Spark *2x Valkyer, Starstorm Elemental *Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit }} Season 3/4/5/6 deck In later seasons of the anime, Hakuoh starts to use cards from the White Knight archetype. These cards were used in season 3 and 4. Light Civilization: *Astinos, White Knight Spirit *Corteo, Spirit Knight *Five Star, Spirit of Luck *Get Ready *Gravitius, White Knight Spirit *Leonidas, White Knight Spirit *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Murmur, Apostle of the Formation *Natalia, White Knight Light Weapon *Pillar of Feather, White Knight Fortress *Sepa, White Knight Monk *Sterios, White Knight Guardian *Super Spark *Tirios, White Knight Oracle *Ulferios, White Knight Infinity Dragon *White Knight HEAVEN, Lord of Spirits *White Knight Spark }} At the end of Season 4, he started to use a new deck based on DMC-46 Arcadias Knights. This deck also featured various cards from Darkness Civilization, as well as multicolored Light and Darkness creatures. The deck is also used by his regular consciousness in the Duel Masters Star Cross manga against Surprise. He used some cards: *Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments *Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality In the middle of the 5th season, Hakuoh was saved by Shobu's group. After being saved, he changed his deck back to the light civilization and used a DMC-50 Perfect Angel deck. He used the Perfect Angel deck and managed to defeat Zakira and promised to Shobu and the group to always be a part of their group, and to become stronger. He used some cards: * Syrius, Firmament Elemental Similar to the others in the group, Hakuoh started to use Psychic Creatures and Hyperspatial spells in season 6. Gallery Hakuoh (Season_1).gif|Hakuoh under the influence of the Master from Season 1. Hakuoh_DM-Sacred_Lands.jpg| Appearance from Duel Masters Sacred Lands Hakuoh_DM-Charge.jpg|Appearance from Duel Masters Charge. Hakuoh DM-Charge Lost_Memories.jpg|Appearance from Duel Masters Charge after losing his memories. Hakuoh_Zero-DM.jpg|Appearance from Zero Duel Masters Hakuoh_DM-Zero.jpg|Appearance from Duel Masters Zero Hakuoh.png|Appearance from Duel Masters Cross and Cross Shock. W (White).jpg|Hakuoh as "White", member of Fua Duelist from Duel Masters Cross season. Hakuoh_(DM-Birth_of_the_Super_Dragons).jpg|Duel Masters: Birth of the Super Dragon Hakuoh_Mother.jpg|Hakuoh's Mother from Duel Masters: Birth of the Super Dragon Hakuoh_Look-alike_(DM-Birth_of_the_Super_Dragon).jpg|Hakuoh's looalike from Duel Masters: Birth of the Super Dragon Trivia *In episode 6 of the English dub version of the anime, one of the announcers mentioned that Hakuoh was affiliated with clothing stores and hair products. *When Shobu won his duel in Season 1 against him, his hair turned from blue to yellow. *In the Versus Saga, Lucifer was like his counterpart in Katta's generation, similar to Katta Kirifuda being similar to his brother Shobu Kirifuda. Category:Anime Character Category:Movie Character Category:Manga Character Category:Fua Duelists